Dusts to Dusts
by Kuroshitsujilover01
Summary: Join Kat and her family, Evie and Johnathan, plus their guide to Hamunaptra. Where they will face mummies, danger, and ancient sacrifices. First Mummy Story. Please give me credit for that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If i did, then why would Imhotep be alone at the end?

* * *

Thebes-Hamunaptra  
1290 B.C  
Thebes: City of the Living  
Crown Jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First  
Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's High Priest  
Keeper of The Dead  
Birthplace of Masika, Pharaoh's firstborn daughter and Imhotep's wife

Imhotep stood at the balcony looking into the distant dusk. A beautiful woman walked in through the doors. Her waist long raven black hair flowing in a rippling tide down her back as she walked toward Imhotep. She was wearing a white dress with a golden belt tied around her hips. Her dress showed her shoulders. She wore a pair of golden earrings that took the form of scarabs. Her necklace was golden with blue stones in bedded in the frame-work. She also had four bracelets on. Two around her wrists, two on her upper arms. She was barefoot. Her greenish blue eyes lined with black kohl, searched the city beneath the balcony.

Imhotep gently wrapped his arms around the woman. _"It has been two days since we wed. I can hardly believe it. The rest of eternity, together as one. "_ He whispered in her ear. _"I know and I can't wait." _ She turned around and caressed her lover's face. He leaned in and they kissed. Passion and love mixed and the kiss became very heated. They broke apart for air as they held each other over looking the city beneath. _"I love you, Masika." _Imhotep says to her. _"I love you too." _She replies. They kiss again but this time interrupted howls of pain.

_"Who is making that noise? Lets find out." _Masika says. She was always one to explore. _"No. Stay here." _Imhotep tells her. Masika raises her eyebrow and shakes her head. _"No I am coming with you." _ She says stubbornly. _"Fine but stay behind me." _He replies. They step inside from the balcony, and walk down the hallway. They stop suddenly, because in the middle of the hall is the bloody figure of the pharaoh.

_"Father!" _Masika yelled as she ran toward him, Imhotep following closely behind her. But before she could get to her father, a woman steps out from the shadows. The woman is revealed to be Anck-su-namun, the pharaoh's soon-to-be wife, and body-guard. She then stabs the princess right in the stomach. The color red staining her white gown. Before she could fall, Imhotep caught her. He took out the dagger which was in-lodged in her stomach. _"Why do this Anck-su-namun?" _Masika asked weakly. Imhotep was trying to keep Masika from bleeding. _"Because I want what you have. I didn't want to get married to your father. It should have been me! It was **my **destiny!" _she said with a harsh tone and a glare. Anck-su-namun then disappeared.

Masika then turned her attention to Imhotep. _"Don't die, you're strong enough to survive. Please don't go, my princess!" _He begs. Masika looks at her lovers face and caresses it. _"I love you Imhotep. Don't ever forget that." _Masika said as her breathing became slower and slower. _"I love you my princess." _Imhotep said as he stroked her face. As her hand fell to the ground, Imhotep could feel his heart shatter. His lover, his childhood friend, his soul-mate had just died. Then Anck-su-namun came in with the Medjai. _"Look he killed the Pharaoh and the princess!" _Imhotep looked up in pure anger and hate. _"You lying wench! She is the one that killed them!" _He snarls, but no one listened. Then Imhotep and his priests escaped into the night. Imhotep swearing revenge against Anck-su-namun.

* * *

The Pharaoh and the princess was buried in the royal tomb. Imhotep dared anger the gods by taking her body and going to Hamunaptra, and taking the Book of The Dead from its holy resting place. He took her body and rested it on an altar, with her hands over her chest. He began chanting the ancient language and a figure raised from the pool. It settled over the princess's body like a second skin. It was then adsorbed into the body and the princess's eyes opened and she started shaking. With that Imhotep was about to thrust a ceremonial dagger into her body to complete the ritual. Thus he was stopped by the Medjai, and the princess's soul went back to the underworld.

_Imhotep's priests were sentenced to be buried alive  
As for Imhotep he was to endure the Hom-Dai_  
_The worst of all the ancient curses._

Imhotep's tongue was held out as they cut it off with a sharp knife. He was then mummified alive. Leather bound so he could not escape. As he was lowered into his sarcophagus, hey grabbed an urn full of scarabs and dumped them over the priest. He let out painful cries as the put on the lid.

_He was to remained sealed inside his Sarcophagus _

_The undead for all eternity  
The Madjai would never allow him to be released...  
For he would arise a walking disease, a plaque among mankind  
An unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages  
Power over the sands  
And the glory of invincibility _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Honestly? Do you think I would be here writing fan fiction for this?

Kat's P.O.V

I sat in the library reading as my older sister, Evie, was arranging the books. All of a sudden I hear her call me for help. I naturally come running. As I arrive there I see that she is stuck on the ladder in the middle of the aisle. "Kat, help me!" She calls from above. "Bloody Hell Evie! How'd you get yourself in this mess?" I ask as I go to help her. But before I could the latter collides with the bookcase and the whole thing comes tumbling down. Then the next one and the next one, pretty much a domino effect. I wince a little as the last one fell. "Whoops! Where did you learn such crude language Kat!?" Evie demanded. As I was about to answer, the very distraught curator popped in. _Saved by the curator. Wow not everyday you hear or think that. _"Look at this!" He said very angrily. "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locust! Anything but _you_!" He yelled pointing at my sister. "Compared to you the other plaques were a joy!" "I'm so sorry. It was an accident." Evie tried to apologize. "Evelyn Carnahan. When Ramses destroyed Syria, _that _was an accident. _You, _ are a catastrophe!" He continues to rant. "Just look at my library! Why do I put up with you!?" I couldn't take it anymore and shot right back at him. "Because she can read and write Ancient Egyptian better than anyone, well except me. She can also decipher Hieroglyphics and Hieratic." With that I walked away knowing my piece was said.

I was just about to walk away when Evie grabbed my arm and said, "You are helping me clean this up and where you learned those crude words." "Fine I learned them from Jonathan." I replied and we started cleaning. She then proceeded to scold me. As we were cleaning we were interrupted by a noise. "I wonder who that is." I said then I went to check it out, with Evie right behind me. She grabbed a torch and called out, "Abdul? Mohammad? Bob?" I rolled my eyes when another thump emitted from a coffin. I grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be another torch but unlit, and went to the coffin making the noise. Before I got close enough to peak inside, the mummy bolted upright. Evie let out a shocked gasp as I jumped back ready to swing. I then realized who it could be and laughed. "Get out of there Jonathan." I said as he sat up. He was near hysterics. I simply shook my head and helped him out. "Honestly Jon, have you no respect for the dead?" Evie asked. "Of course I do, but sometimes I'd like to join them." Jon replied and I laughed.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather then later before you ruin my career like you did yours." Evie says harshly. "My dear, sweet, baby sisters, I'll have you know, at this precise moment my career is on a high-note." Jon says. "High-note? Ha. Oh, Jonathan please, we don't have time for this. I've had a slight incident in the library, and the Bembridge Scholars rejected my application again. They said I don't have enough experience." Evie said. I pulled her into a one armed hug and said, "You'll always have us, old mum." "Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jonathan said and Evie and I looked at each other. "Oh no, Jonathan. Not another worthless trinket. If we have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try... to sell for you." Evie says, but both our eyes widen with whats in Jonathan's hand. "Jonathan where did you get that?" I ask. My mind was in wonder, this thing looks familiar. "On a dig, down in... uh... Thebes." He replied, and my eyes narrowed. I was always able to tell if someone lied or was telling the truth. Right now he wasn't telling the truth, but I kept that to myself. Let him be scolded later. I took it from Evie and pressed something by accident that caused it to open up like a sun. There was also something inside it. A piece of folded up paper. "Jonathan." "Yes?" "I think you found something."

* * *

We were in the curators office and I was in the back just watching them talk it out. I mostly tune them out deep in thought. _Where have I seen that before? Why does it look familiar? _I stop thinking and start listening in on their conversation. "... of Seti I, I'm sure of it." Evie says. "Perhaps." The curator responded. "It is. I'm sure of it too." I say then Jonathan asked, "Who the hell is Seti I, and _was_ he rich?" I roll my eyes, Jonathan is always thinking of treasure and money. "He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty." Evie said and I added, "Said to be the richest of them all." "Good, good. I like this fellow. I like him very much." Jonathan said to us all.

"Sir, we've analyzed this and it appears it's over 3 thousand years old." I pip in. "And if you look at this Hieratic here, it's Hamunaptra." Evie stated. "Come now, don't be ridiculous girls. We're _scholars _not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is just a myth, told by ancient Arab story-tellers to amuse tourists." The curator says skeptically. "Are we talking about **the **Humunapta?" Jon inquired. "Yes," Evie started but I continued, "The city of the Dead, where the earliest Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." "Yes, and a **big, **underground treasure-chamber." The curator then gave a skeptical 'Heh' "Oh come on, Everyone knows this story. The entire necropolis was said to disappear at the Pharaoh's command, at the flip of a switch the whole temple would disappear. Taking the treasure with it." Jonathan said. I shake my head as the curator said, "As the Americans say, it's all fairy-tails and ho-" He stopped when he 'accidentally' set it on fire, when he put it up to the lamp to see it better. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaims. We all make an attempt to put it out, but it's too late to save the map. "Oh, no you burnt off the part about the lost city!" I complained. "It's for the best, I'm sure." The curator explained. "Many men have wasted their lives on the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing Fan fiction if I had owned this?

Kat's P.O.V

Evie and Jonathan went to the prison to meet the guy that Jon stole the thing from. They left me home because they said a prison wouldn't be a pleasant sight for a girl like me. Only if they'd know what I do sometimes. Hmm now I got an idea of what to do today. I quickly put on a pair of pants and one of Jonathan's shirts. After that was done I went into town looking for a certain boy. I went to a bazaar, where luckily I found who I was looking for. I have an enemy, that I fight with all the time. His name is Azul. We've hated each other since we were very little kids because he stole my necklace that Evie gave me. I told on him, and he got punished. Now when ever I'm in the mood to fight, like now, I fight him. sometimes we use weapons and sometimes we don't.

I find him by the stall, that was selling weapons. He was talking to a guy in a red fez. They looked related. I listen to their conversation, "Uncle Beni, you're seriously taking Americans to Hamunaptra?" "Yes, Azul I am. You're welcome to come along with us." Replied the guy named Beni. _Oh my god! He's coming along?! _The rest of my train of thought was cut off by someone grabbing my throat with a lot of force. "What are _you _doing here, Carnahan?" Snarls a familiar voice. "You know, shopping, looking for jewelry, looking forward to kicking your ass." I say. I then feel a slap across my face. I narrow my eyes and grab the hand that was choking me and twisted it, causing him to let me go. Azul cringed up his face and tried to punch me. I blocked it by ducking, so that he punched the wooden crate, he punched so hard his hand went through it. I took this chance and escaped out of his grasp and down the street.

I arrive home in no time, but Evie and Jonathan aren't home. "Damn!" I cursed. So it's decided, I'll sleep. I have a knack to fall asleep, anywhere and at any time. I plant myself on the couch and cover my eyes. Soon enough I fall asleep.

_~Dream~_

I was sitting along the Nile's bank, drawing patterns in the sand. "Princess, I don't think it is wise to play by the Nile." I hear a voice say. I turn around and see- well I could never see his face, or remember his name. So I just named him 'The Boy'. Well anyways, I turn around and smile. "But it's fun. You should try, instead of being cramped up in the temple all day." I replied. He chuckles and sits beside me. I lean against him, and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggled against him.

_"When do you think my father will marry me off?" I ask. "I don't know. I hope it's not soon." He replied. I locked eyes with him, and he starts to lean in... _

~End of Dream~

I wake up to Jon slapping my face slightly."Waky waky." He said, and I glare. I snatch the money and dart out the room. "Hey, give that back!" He called. I smirk and continue running. I run into Evie. "Why are you running, Kat?" She asks. "Jonathan." I say simply. "Well then I would recommend you to run. Also pack your bags. We're heading to Hamunaptra tomorrow." She said and I nod. I hid behind a column, once Jon passed I dashed back to my room to pack.

* * *

By now we were waiting by the boat for Rick. "Do you really think he'll show?" Evie asked. "I do believe so, Evie. He didn't lie, that's all I know." I said, while Jon said, "He maybe a cowboy but I know greed, good as his word." "Yes, well personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel." Evie stated. I saw that Rick was behind Evie. "Anyone I know?" He asked. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, with tan skin. By now I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. Evie was shaken slightly. I didn't pay much attention until the prison ward, I'm guessing, came up to us. He was a fat dirty man with a fez. "Right, good morning, to all!" He said. "What are you doing here?" I ask, rudely. "I'm here to protect my investments, little girl." He retorted. I glared as he walked up the plank. I stuck my tongue out at him and Evie laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Honestly, still at this? Don't own anything, just my own characters.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

As the moon shined upon the Nile river, three boats full of men cloaked in black glided towards the Passenger Barge.

Kat's P.O.V

I was walking around the boat, looking for something to do. Evie and I were sharing a room as Jonathan got his own. Speaking of Jonathan, he was sitting down to a poker game. Meanwhile Evie was reading a book near where the animals were at.

I sighed, as I went to lean on the railings. "Sit down O'Connell, we could use another player." Jonathan says as he looks at his cards. O'Connell was carrying an awfully big sack with him. "I only gamble with my life, never my money." O'Connell said. "Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" One of the Americans say cockily. _I wonder how they know that? _I stare Jonathan. _That's how... _O'Connell asked the same thing and the Americans pointed to Jonathan. "You're on." O'Connell says as he looks to the American who made the bet. This is where I butted in. "Rick, why are you so confidant?" I ask. "What makes them?" He retorted. "...Touchè..." I smirked. "Seriously, what makes you so confidant?"Rick asked. One of them spits chewing tobacco, and wrinkle my nose. "We got us a man who's already been there."

My jaw dropped and Rick looked perplexed. "Oh, what a coincidence-" My brother began, before i promptly slapped him in the back of the head. "Jonathan, I thought you, Evie and I thought we agreed of no more gambling." I grumbled to him. I just slapped him to shut him up. Although he swiftly covers it up. "-whose play is it? I thought I just, um..." I roll my eyes. Jonathan is such a gambler...

I leave to go sit next to Evie as she's reading a book. "What's up buttercup?" I ask. Evie sighs and puts down her book. "You're bored aren't you?" She replies. I shrug. We were startled when Rick suddenly plopped his sack onto the table. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized. Evie and I both rolled our eyes. "The only thing that scare me, Mr. O'Connell, are your and my sister's manors." Evie replied. "Oi! I'm really not that bad!" I protest. She smirks at me and I stick out my tongue.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" Rick asked. "If you call that a kiss." Evie retorted. "Hey! You never told me about that!" I pouted. Rick sudden unravels his sack. Evie ignored me and asked, "Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" "Lady there is something out there. Something underneath that sand." Rick replied.

I suddenly had a vision of a sarcophagus being buried I shook my head to clear away the image. Rick was now checking his pistols knives and dynamite "Yes, I'm hoping, *I cough*, I mean we are hoping to find a certain artifact, a book actually." Evie told Rick. "Our brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" I continued. "  
in a word evil. The Bedouin and the Tuareg believed Hamunaptra was cursed." Rick said as he glanced at us. Evie then gave him a grin. "I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the Old Kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." She said.

"The fact that it's made of pure gold makes no never-mind to you?" Rick asked. "Yep!" I said popping the 'p'. "You know your history Mr. O'Connell!" Evie said surprised "I know my treasure." Rick retorted then click his shotgun. I don't know much about guns, so sue me. "Hey Evie, I'm going to retire for the night." I told her as I got up.

Third Person P.O.V

Evie watched as her younger sister left. "Um.. By the way, why did you kiss me?" She asked timidly. "I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He replied casually Evie's eyes widen in anger, she slams her book and stomps off. "What?...Wha'd I say?" He said a bit perplexed. He was actually starting to like her.

Rick hears snickering from behind some crates, and he sees a shadow of a very familiar person. He suddenly picks this person up by his collar and shoves him against the crates. "Why isn't my little buddy Beni. I think I'll kill you. Give me one reason I shouldn't." Rick says as he holds a pistol against Beni's head. Beni whimpers and says, "Think of my children!" "You don't have any children!" (A/N: One of the best lines ever! XD) "Some day I might!" Beni exclaimed as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. "Shut up! So you're the one leading the Americans. I should have known. So what's the scam? You lead 'em out to the middle of the dessert and leave them to rot!" Rick almost snarls.

"Unfortunately no. These Americans are smart," Beni scowls, "they pay me half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So I must go all the way." Rick removes the pistol much to Beni's relief. "You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back?" Beni questioned. "See that girl there?" Rick said looking at Evie. Evie was currently petting the camels. "She saved my neck." Evie spotted Rick and walked off. "You always did have more balls than brains, O'Connell." Beni taunted, then let out a chuckle as Rick joined in. Then Rick grabbed Beni again, and chucked him overboard. Rick, while wrapping up his weapons, noticed a number of wet footprints. He glanced back Beni in the river, then immediately became alert.

Kat's P.O.V

I was already in my nightgown, and was brushing my curly hair when Evie arrived. She was fuming. "What happened?" I asked. "O'Connell was being his usual self." She replied. "Ah, so he was being an arrogant jerk?" I asked. "Yes!" She said as I giggled. "You like him!" I explained in a sing-song voice. "Shut up and go to bed!" She retorted. I pouted. "Whatever." I grabbed a book and started to read.

Evie had changed out of her cloths into a white nightgown, and was also reading a book out loud. I saw she wasn't concentrating, seeing as she doesn't read out loud, and she only does that when she's thinking of something else. Evie tried to put clothes on the hook on the door but missed. "Oh for heaven sake's! It wasn't even a good kiss!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes and pick up the clothes. "If it wasn't that good of a kiss then why are you thinking of it?" I ask. "Rich coming from a girl who has never been kissed." "S-Shut up!" I sputtered as I blushed. She shut her book and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair.

While brushing her hair, Evie knocks down her book, from where she placed it on the sink. As she bends down to pick her book up I see the man in black. "Evie! Watch out!" I shriek. The man grabbed Evie by her neck, and held a hook to her cheek. "Move and she dies!" The man said in an Arabic accent. "Now where is the map?" He asked Evie. She sputtered and nodded towards the table. "There!" The map was beside a candle and Evie's satchel with all her tools. "And where is the Key?" He asked again. "T-Th-The Key? What Key?" Evie replied. "We don't have any bloody Key!" I yelled out.

Suddenly I heard the door breaking, and the shout of Evie's name. Rick came bursting in with his guns out. I quickly run behind him. The man turns Evie around to use as a human shield. Rick points his pistols at them."Let her go, you Bastard!" I snarled at him. The candle flickers and the window is burst open by another man in black. Thankfully Rick shoots him. Unfortunately Rick also shot the lamp, causing it to fall on the love-seat, setting it alight. "Nice one, O'Connell!" I say sarcastically.

Meanwhile Evie had shoved the candle in the first man in black's eye. Then I ran and grabbed Evie's hand. "Let's go!" I all but growl, just as a third man in black came into the window. Rick covered us as we ran towards the hallway. As I started to run down the hallway, Evie suddenly stopped causing me to fall forward. "The map! The Map! I forgot the map!" Evie panicked. Rick grabbed Evie before she could go back into the room. "Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here." Rick said pointing to his head. "Oh, that's comforting!" Both Evie and I exclaim as Rick pulled Evie along and I followed.

Third Person P.O.V

The first man in black stumbled around the room clutching his face in pain. He kept moaning in pain. Just as he was to exit the room, he turned around and looked down, spotting the Key. "The Key!" He bent down to retrieve it, then Jonathan comes running in looking for both his sisters. Therefore pushing the man in black onto the blazing love-seat.

Jonathan then went to pick up the artifact, when the hook-man grabs it and tries to slash at Jonathan. He runs out of the room, hook-man following, somewhat.

Meanwhile on the main part of the boat, it was utter chaos. People were running, freeing the horses, and jumping into the river. While the men in black were setting fire to everything.

Kat's P.O.V

We run out and Rick shoves his sack onto Evie, who in turn passes it to me. "Thanks sis..." I mutter. Rick checks his ammo, and then we were being shot at by more men in black. The bullets start to come through the wall. Evie pulls Rick out of one that was about to hit him in the head. Rich refills his pistols and starts to return fire. He shoots one guy that was on the landing before two more men start to fire at us. Rick kills them, and then turns to us. "Can you swim?!" He asks the both of us. "Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!" Evie exclaims at the same time I yell out, "Yeah! Do we look bloody daft?!"

Rick picks up Evie and says, "Trust me the occasion calls for it!" Then he turns to me. "No way pretty boy. I'm a big girl and jump myself!" I said then to prove the point I swung my side over. I notice that _another_ man in black jumps over and tackles Rick. I just swim over to Evie. "You okay?!" I asked. "Do I look okay?!" She retorts. Then I see Rick jump over the side of the boat. Then the Warden jumped also. I groaned. I simply do not like that guy!"Do you see Jonathan anywhere?" I ask looking around. I look back at the boat and see him fall. I face-palm.

Then we swim to shore. "We've lost everything! All of the tools the equipment! Our clothes!" Evie complains. Across the river, someone shouts to Rick. "O'Connell! Hey O'Connell!" We all turn around to look at him. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" He shouts triumphant. "Hey Beni, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the River!" Rick shouts back. The man Beni looks around, curses, and kicks the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but OC's. I don't have the money to own anything.

* * *

Kat's P.O.V

We were all had to walk to a Bedouin camp that wasn't too far away. Some nice women gave Evie and I lodging for the night. They also gave us some of their spare clothing. By the time I had laid down that night, I had fallen asleep immediately. That night I dreamed of sarcophagus with a lock that needed a key. It was as if someone was reaching out for my help.

The next morning Evie had awoken me and told me to get dressed. She herself, was already dressed in a black dress. I was also given a dress, but this one was midnight blue, almost black, with gold trimmings, and lighter blue short sleeves. It was a bit to big, so I added a gold belt. They also had given Evie and I scarves and those veils that belly dancers wear, that covers half your face.

"FIVE! I only want five! Not a whole bloody herd!" I hear Jonathan's argument with a person selling camels. I snicker. I walk towards Rick and Jon. "Can you believe the cheek?!" Jon asks Rick. "When it's _you_, yes I can." I answer as I walk up towards them. Rick rolls his eyes. "Will you just pay the man!" Rick said as he was pointing at Jonathan, once he was fed up with the fighting. "Oh for heaven sake's! I can't believe the price for these flee bags! Yes, happy. Very good!" Jonathan huffed. "Oh poor Jonathan!" I say sarcastically. He glares at me, and pulls out his wallet and pays the guy. "Probably could have gotten them for free. All we had to do was give him Evie."Rick said. "Yes. Awfully tempting, wasn't it? Kat's too young for that yet." Jonathan agreed. "OI! Don't talk like I'm not here!" I sweat drop. Both Rick and Jonathan roll there eyes.

Evie finally comes up to where we were after talking to the group of women who helped us. Rick just stared at Evie, stunned by how great she looks. I look between the two, and see the attraction that the both of them have for each other. "Awfully..." I hear Rick mutter. I get on the other side of Jonathan. "Psst! I bet £5, that Evie and Rick will get together!" I whisper to Jonathan. He looks between them and smirks. "Okay!" We shake hands.

***

Now we were all on our camels, walking in the desert. "Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." Jonathan complained as we rode. The Warden spit out whatever was in his mouth. I wrinkle my nose. "Disgusting." Jon and I finished together. "They're adorable!" Evie said as she pet her white camel. Suddenly the Warden started to sing something, I really didn't pay attention.

We continued through a sand storm and everything else. There were just sand, sand and guess what?! More sand. Anyway, night soon fell and most of our group was asleep. Evie's head was on Rick's shoulder, Jonathan was snoring, as was the Warden. But the Warden snored the loudest, as Jonathan woke up and hit the Warden with his riding crop. "No more goat soup!" The Warden said sleepily. Rick pushed Evie straight and made a shushing motion to her camel when it groaned. I noticed that Rick was looking up on a cliff, so naturally I look up too. I saw a group of people up there watching us.

***

As I blinked awake, I noticed that across from us were the Americans, and Beni. I groaned. First I don't know when I drifted off 'cos right now I'm tired and cranky. Second I really didn't want to deal with these idiots. "What the hell we doin'?" asked Daniels. Rick had previously told me their names the other night after the boat fire. "Patience my good Baratim, patience." Beni replied.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city. 500 cash bucks." Henderson said to Rick. "100 of them bucks is yours, if we win that bet." he said to Beni. "Oh my pleasure." Beni replied. "Hey O'Connell, nice camel." Beni said with a taunting manner. Rick just patted his camel's head. I was right next to Evie, so I asked, "Can I hit him?" Evie said no and I pouted.

"Get ready for it." Rick warned us. "For what?" Evie asks dumbly. "We're about to be shown the way." Rick replies. I look ahead as the sun rises to see that the air shimmers and reveals the lost city. "Oh my." I say breathlessly because of how beautiful it looked. "Will you look at that!" Henderson commented. "Can you believe it?" Daniels said. "Hamunaptra." Burns called. "Here we go again." Rick said.

And the race was on! "YAH!" I yell as I start my camel forward. Everyone was starting now. Both Evie and I kept shout 'go' to our camels, and we started to gain speed. I look back once to see Rick throw Beni off of his camel, and I laugh. I was head to head with Evie before her camel started to go super fast. "Go Evie!" I cheered on The race ended with Evie 1st, I 2nd, Rick 3rd, and Jon 4th.

The Americans, plus that Chamberlain guy were excavating near the door entrance. Rick was tying a rope, which constantly hit the Warden. I had to snort to hide my laughter. Jonathan was walking around, while Evie and I were trying to center a sun mirror.

"That's the statue of Anubis." Evie said as we continue to try to center the sun mirror. "His legs go deep underground." I commented. "According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden book of Amun-Ra." She finished. Meanwhile Jonathan was trying to clean another mirror. "Jon, you're meant to catch the sun with that!" I call over to him.

Rick comes over to talk to Evie. "So, uh, what are all these old mirrors for?" He asked. "Ancient mirrors!" I correct. "She's right. It's an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." Evie finishes. Rick took out a brown tool kit. "Here, for you." Rick said and handed the toolkit to her."It's something that I borrowed off of our American brethren. Thought you might like it, uh, need it. Yeah...uh." Rich said, then made some jesters and walked away. "What are you looking at?" He snaps at the Warden. I laugh at how he acts like a school boy with a crush. "What are you laughing at?" Evie snaps at me. I grin and say, "Nothing!"

Evie opens the tool kit and smiles at Rick. "Look for bugs, I hate bugs." The Warden said as Rick went down the rope.

****

"Do you realize we're standing in a room, that no has entered in over 3000 years?" Evie asked. "Yes, sister dearest. It's amazing!" I say with joy. Jonathan was the next down the rope. "What is that god awful stench?" Jon asked repulsed. I just pointed to the Warden who was going down the rope. He looks at me and then back at the rope. "Oh!" He said and then walked away from the Warden.

While I look around, Evie wipes dust and cob webs from one sun mirror. "And then there was light." Evie said as she turned the mirror towards the light, which in turn lit up the whole chamber. "Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick commented. "Hey, Evie? Is this what I think it is?" I ask excitedly. "Yes! It's a sah-netjer!" Evie replied. "What?" Rick asks. "It's a preparation room!" I explained to him. Rick looks at me questioningly. "Preparation for what?" He asks. "For entering the After-Life!" Evie said in a spooky-ish voice. Rick still looked confused. "Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathan cleared up as he lit an unlit torch. He was the only one who understood Evie and I when we were like this.

Rick entered a dark, cobweb filled hallway, with Evie, Jonathan, and I not far behind. Almost as soon as I enter, I hear a skittering sound like bugs crawling around everywhere. We all turned in circles trying to find the source. It stopped after a bit, but I was still wary. "What was that?!" Jonathan asked. "I don't know, but it sounded a lot like bugs." I voiced my thoughts. I wasn't the only one. "Sounds like... bugs." Rick agreed. "They said bugs!" Evie said to creep out the Warden. I grin and high-five her. "What do you mean bugs?! I hat bugs!" The Warden asked turning around again. It's not that I am afraid of them, more like I only don't like creepy crawlies. Like the Warden! Ugh.

As we continue down the hall, it seems to be darker and darker every step we take. We finally reach the legs of Anubis. "The legs of Anubis. The secret apartment should be somewhere inside here." Evie said as we got closer to the legs. Suddenly we start to hear moaning getting closer to us as we back up against the statue. I was starting to freak out a little. Rick and Jonathan pull out guns and get ready to ambush anything that was on the other side of the statue.

We all yell out as we turn around the statue's corner. I was very surprised to come face to face with the Americans. "You scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson said. Then everyone with a gun lowered their guns. Burns' caught sight of Evie's tool kit, he said, "Hey! That's my tool kit!" "No it's not! It's my sister's." I sneered as everyone raise their weapons again. "Okay, perhaps I might was mistaken." Burns said.

"Well have a nice day gentleman, we have a lot of work to be getting along." Evie said pleasantly. "Push off! This is our dig site." Chamberlain sneered. "We got her first!" Evie and I said as we glared at again everyone raised their weapon. "This here is our statue _friend_." Daniels said sarcastically. "I don't see your name written on it, _pal_." Rick retorted. I rolled my eyes at their antics. That's when I noticed the crack in the ground. "Yes well, there is only five of you and 15 of me. You're odds are not so great O'Connell." Beni said, and my eye twitched. I really wanted to punch the smug bastard. I look to Evie and I saw that she saw the crack too. Then she pushed rocks into it hearing them land somewhere beneath us. "I've had worse." O'Connell nearly snarled. "And me too!" Jonathan agreed. "Oh I'm sure you have Jon!" I say teasingly.

"Oh look, for goodness sake! Let's be nice children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." Evie said as the tension in the air seemed to be thick enough to cut with a knife. "There are other places to dig." I comment, as both Evie and I gave Rick a pointed look. Rick lowers his guns and gives the Americans a tight smile. "Bloody Americans." I said as we walked away.

***  
"According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evie said. "Thanks for clarifying, but I guess they would've noted seeing as they're digging." I said with a shit eating grin. "Well when those damn Yanks go to asleep, no offense," Jonathan says. "Nice save." I comment. "None taken." Rick replies as he continues to dig, Sand pouring down. "We'll dig our way up and steal that book out from under them." Jon continues. "Spoken like a true thief." I banter. "Takes one to know one." Jon retorts. Evie chuckles, and I pout. She had started to chisel at the stone above. I was just sitting, leaning against my hand, watching them. "Are you sure we can find the secret compartment thing?" Rick asks. "I'm pretty sure." I say as Evie said, "Ah yes. Well this is if those beastly Americans haven't beat us too it. No offense." I snicker. "None taken." Rick replies as more sand pours down. I look around trying to see the Warden anywhere, but he was gone. "Hey, where has our smelly little friend gone off to?" Jon asks, as he too looks around. "I was thinking the same thing."

***

Jon and I were playing golf, when I heard Rick ask Evie, "Let me get this straight, they ripped out your guts, and stuffed them in jars?" "Then they take out your heart as well. OH, and you know how they took out your brains?" Evie replied. "Oh, just wait 'til you hear that Rick. It's fun!" I said, glee. "Evie I don't think we need to know this!" Jonathan comments. "They take a sharp, a red-hot poker, and stuff it up your nose, scramble things about, and then rip them all out throw your nostrils." Evie said joyfully, as if she was talking about the latest gossip. She even made the motions! "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Rick said while covering his nose. "Eh, it may sound painful, but you're dead when they do this." I reply offhandedly. "It's called Mummification." Evie finished. "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for Mummification." Rick said looking at Jon and I. Jon and I looked at each other and said, "Likewise." Before I swung, then behind me, a whole sarcophagus, fell to the ground. Looking back at it, I ran behind Jon as I screamed, "I didn't do it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sold my soul to buy this. Come on, guys, be serious.

* * *

Kat's P.O.V

"You don't have to hide Kat. It's not your fault." Evie said with a roll of her eyes. "Whew." I said as I stepped out from behind Jonathan. "Oh my god! It's a sarcophagus... buried at the base of Anubis." Evie said as we all looked up. "Thank you Captain Obvious." I say with sarcasm dripping from my words. "Keep it up and you will get in trouble." Jon whispers to me. I roll my eyes. "He must have been someone of great importance or he must have done something very naughty." Evie continues.

Evie and I begin to brush sand off of the sarcophagus, which revealed some hieroglyphics."Well who is it?" Jonathan asked as he walked to the other side of the sarcophagus. I look at the inscription and blink to make sure I'm not reading it wrong. "He who shall not be named." Evie reads. "Hey what's that?" I ask, pointing down towards an indent in the sarcophagus. Rick bent down and blew away the rest of the sand. It suddenly became very familiar.

"This looks like some kind of lock." Rick said pointing to the, well, lock. "Well whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan said. "No kidding. It'll be about a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick said. _'A key? A _**_key_**_!'_ I thought as I looked at Evie. Realization donned on Evie and my faces. "Are you thinking what I'm think?" I asked Evie. "Oh yes!" She replied. "A Key! A key! That's what he was talking about!" Evie and I said, before Evie went looking for the Key. Rick and Jon looked confused. "Who was talking about what?" Rick asked Jonathan. Jon shrugged."The man, the man on the barge. The one with the hook!" I explained as Evie continued to look for the Key."He was looking for a key!" Evie continues. "Hey! that's mine!" Jonathan exclaims. "No it's not." I retort as Evie unfolds the Key and places it on the lock. "Perfect fit!" I said with an air fist bump.

Suddenly we hear the Warden's screams, we all rush out to the hallway. Rick pulls out his pistols and points them just as the Warden comes running around the corner. I was unfortunately in the way and I got shoved right into the wall. We all watched as he ran into the wall, headfirst, at the end of the wall. "Instant kill." I mumble to to myself.

***

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evie asked. Right now I was just sitting in front of Evie as she brushed my hair. It seemed like whenever I tried to brush my hair it was always a mess, but when Evie does brushes it, it comes out smooth... "Greed." I said without missing a heartbeat. Evie tugged on my hair. "Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan asked. "Sure, I get reprimanded, but he doesn't." I mutter, yet again getting another curl tugged. "Jon's an adult. You're only 14." Evie said. "But I'm about to turn 15 soon!" I whine. "Yes, but it won't be for a little while." Evie replied. My eye twitched. "Yes because two days is a 'little while.'" I replied.

"Looks like our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh, melted." Rick said as he went to sit down. I raised my eyebrow. _'What on Earth?' _"What?!" Evie exclaimed. "How?" Jon asked. "Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap. " Rick explained. "Maybe this placed really is cursed." Jon said. As soon as he said that a strange wind came through. _"Masika." _I heard someone whisper. It had sounded like someone was right beside me, so I looked over and saw no one there.

"Oh for goodness sake! You two! Don't tell me that you also believe this as well, Kat?" Evie asks. "Eh, this place could be cursed, then again at the same time it couldn't." I said indifferently. "So you don't believe in curses." Rick asks Evie. "No I don't. I believe if I can see it and touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe." Evie said. "I believe in being prepared." Rick said picking up his shot-gun. I briefly wondered if he could go five minuets without picking up a gun.

"Let's see what our friend, the Warden, believed in." Jonathan said putting his hand in the Warden's satchel. Suddenly he yelled, surprising me causing me flare my arm, decking Rick by accident. "Oops, sorry." Evie screamed and Rick just blinked and turned towards Jon. "What?" Rick nearly shouted. "Oh my god what is it?" Evie asked. "A broken bottle. A Glenlivet, 12 years old. Well he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." Jon said as he held up a broken bottle, then proceeded to drink from it.

We then all heard the neighs of horses and camels, underneath a low rumbling sound. So low I had to strain my ears to hear it. Rick stood up and handed his shot-gun to Evie. "Take this. Stay here" Rick commanded. "If I barely listen to Evie, what makes you think I'd listen to you?" I asked him in return. He just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "No! Wait, wait, wait! Wait for me. Jonathan watch Kat!" she called over her shoulder. "No wait Evie! Excuse me, but didn't the nice man tell us to stay here? Evie!" Jon pleaded as he followed after Evie. I close behind. I just didn't notice the sand taking shape of a hand reaching toward me, as if to catch me, before fading back into regular sand.

***

Men dressed in black, raced on horses, shooting people right and left. Just like the men who attacked the boat. They were setting fire to the tents as they rode by. The Americans were shooting at the men in black, killing a few. I noticed Rick joining them in shooting them. Evie foolishly ran right into the middle, and barely shot the guy on the horse that was coming toward her. Jonathan and I were behind a fallen pillar. To sat it was chaos is an understatement.

Jonathan took a gulp of wine and shot a guy riding past us. He shot at more people who rode passed us, before Beni came along and took Jon's drink and took one great swig. I was going to hit him, before he looked behind us. I looked too and saw another man in black charge towards us. I nudge Jon as Beni spat the wine in Jon's face, and we run from behind the pillar. Grabbing Jon's arm, we started running. Although it was no use, I'm mean running on foot against someone on horseback? It's common-sense. "O'Connell!" Jon yelled as the guy was almost directly behind us.

Rick jumped onto the guy, knocking them both into a tent. The guy got out a sword, and Rick shot it, successfully knocking it away. He had curly, black shoulder length hair with a goatee. Another guy tried to come up behind Rick but he shot the guy down. But gave enough time for the first guy to knock away Rick's guns with his other sword. Rick rolled back, lighting a stick of dynamite. _'Great, dynamite. Hopefully these guys aren't suicidal..' _ "Enough! Yallah! We will shed no more blood. But you must leave! Leave this place or die! You have one day!" The man said in Arabic accent. He then got on a horse and rode off, his men following.

Rick then pulled the wick out of the dynamite, and I pulled Jonathan out of our hiding place. I go over to the place Evie was still laying. "Nice one Eves, next time, don't go straight in the middle a conflict. I really don't want to lose my older sister." I said as Rick came over. He helped Evie up. "Hey you okay?" Rick asked. "Yes I'm fine." Evie replied. "See that proves it! Seti's fortune gotta be under this sand!" Daniels said. "For them to protect it like this. You know there's treasure under this sand!" Henderson stated. "You lot are thick, aren't you?" I asked no one in particular. "Kat!" Evie snapped. I hold my hands up in surrender. "No. Theses men are desert people, they value water not gold." Rick said with his arms still around Evie. I smirk at Jon. "Maybe just for tonight we could, ah, combine forces. Hmm?" Burns asks, still having a half face full of shaving cream on it.

***

Currently, I was looking at the stars, Jon was asleep, Evie was junk, and Rick was trying to teach her how to punch. "Okay try a right hook. Ball up your fist." Rick instructed. Then he made a motion for her to hit his hand. She failed miserably. Rick caught her after she fell, she was giggling, he was laughing. In my opinion, they were acting like fools. Well they were drunk. I wasn't paying much attention, until I heard Evie say, "You're wondering what is a place like me, doing in a girl like this?" I could barely hide my laughter. Though I did little to stop my shoulders shaking.

"Yeah, something like that." Rick replied. "Egypt is in my blood you see. My father," She started, before going for the picture of our late parents. I didn't need her to talk about them, then remind me that she had known them longer than I. So I tuned it out."Look I- I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure seeker, or a gun fighter, Mr. O'Connell!" She said as she stood up proudly. "But I am proud of what I am." She continued. "And what is that?" Rick asked. "I am a librarian!" Evie said proudly. Then she fell to her knees, and stated she was going to kiss Rick. Sadly she fell asleep, so I hadn't won the bet... yet.

***

Third Person P.O.V

As the four men gather around the cursed box, the archaeologist, Dr. Chamberlain, wiped and blew the dust away from the box. The diggers were in a group, almost inching away. "There is a curse upon this chest." Chamberlain read. "Curse my ass." Daniels said. "Curse? Who cares?" Henderson asked no one. "Have a care Mr. Henderson! These hallow grounds, which were set forth in ancient times are as strong today as they was then." Chamberlain explained rapidly. "Yeah, Yeah. We understand. What's it say?" Henderson waved him off. "Imode Mactube Illegemeer. (A/N: Don't know if the spelling is right. I'm doing this all from ear. No subtitles.) Death will come on swift wings to whom shall ever open this chest." Dr. Chamberlain translated.

Suddenly an eerie, howling wind went through the chamber. Odd seeing the chamber was underground. All the diggers, being frighten by the wind and the curse, ran from the room. "We should not be here... This is not good." Beni commented. "There is one of the undead who if brought to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse." Dr. Chamberlain read. "Well then we shouldn't bring anyone back from the dead." Daniels said. "He will kill all who open this chest, and assimilate their organs and fluids. And in so doing, regenerate. And no longer will be one of the undead. But the plague upon this Earth." Dr. Chamberlain read. "Well we didn't come all this way for nothing." Daniels said. "You're damn right." Henderson agreed.

"The curse! It's the curse! IT'S A CURSE! BEWARE OF THE CURSE! BEWARE!" Beni screamed as he too ran out of the chamber. "Stupid superstitious bastard." Daniels said as he watched Beni run from the room. Meanwhile Burns and Henderson were trying to open the chest. They did and white smoke came out of that cursed box.

***

Kat's P.O.V

Evie and I were standing off to the side watching as Jon and Rick were placing the sarcophagus against the wall. "Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Evie said excited. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited too, but to me it's feels like a different kind of excited. It was almost as if I was excited about meeting someone I hadn't seen in a while. It was weird. I just brushed it off. There is more important stuff to think about instead of evaluating my feelings right now. "You dream about dead guys?" Ricks acts. "Hey! I do too. Only mine are a little different." The last part I mumble under my breath. Evie changed the subject by saying, "Oh, look! The sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned, not only in this life, but in the next." Evie said. For some reason a pang went to my heart. "Tough break." Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm all tears. Let's see who's inside shall we?" Jonathan said, then started to try to open the sarcophagus. Rick helped too as Evie and I watched in front of it. Suddenly the lid popped open and the mummy seemed to almost jump forward, and Evie, Rick, Jon and I screamed. My head and heart pounded. It was almost like I could hear the screams of the mummy as well. "Oh I hate it, when these things do that!" Evie exclaimed. "Uh, is it suppose to look like that?" Rick asks. "No, I've never seen a mummy look like that before." Evie replied. The bandages of the mummy were gone, it had no eyes, there was a big gaping hole on the left side of it's head and it's jar was unhinged in an unnatural way. The muscles looked still fresh. The mummy was browned by age. It looked shiny in certain light. "Look's like he's still, still.." I started but Rick and Jon finished for me. "Juicy."

"Yes. He's over 3000 years old, don't you think Evie?" I asked. "Yes. But it looks as he's still decomposing." Evie replied. Rick pointed towards the lid and I turned around. "Hey look at this." He said. Evie and Jon went near the lid, while I stayed near the mummy. It was like I was in a trance, I felt compelled to wave my hand in front of the mummy's face, as in a mock of a lover's caress. "Hey Kat, come over here." Evie said, breaking me from the trance. I shook my heard and crouched over near Jonathan.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was lucky, no one had seen me wave my hand in front of the mummy's face. "Look at these markings. What do they look like to you?" Evie asked. Realization dawned on me. "It's human finger nails!" I exclaim. She nodded. "This man was buried alive. But he left a message." Evie said, as I looked at the message. "Death is only the beginning." Evie and I read. We all then looked toward the mummy. Then I randomly passed out, hearing the cries of my sister and brother.


End file.
